


Chocolate Chai

by Soyna



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Caffeine induced silliness, Cute, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack gives Cloud a chocolate chai to help settle his stomach. Cloud becomes a little hyper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chai

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:  
> ** All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.  
>  **Summary and Additional Information  
> ** For chocolate-chai358: She guessed Fox Mulder on ffnet first so she got a story… She gave me the stipulation of a Cloud and Zack… Silly girl, so I took her name and abused it. I am just like that. Hope you like the silly short, dear.
> 
> This could have taken place in Junon… and should have! Cloud has too much sugar and caffeine.

"Here. I got you one."

Cloud looked over to where Zack was holding a large cup that contained a large amount of whipped cream on the top.

"It looks like you need a pick-me-up."

Cloud tentatively reached for the cup. "What is it?" His stomach was not particularly agreeing with him still, and he would have much preferred a ginger ale over something covered with whipped cream and sugar sprinkles.

"It's a Chocolate Chai. It'll perk you right up!" Zack said with a wide grin and took a large drink of his own.

Cloud furrowed his brow. "Chocolate … tea?" He looked at the cup in his hand and frowned. He didn't even think that was a good combination and the thought of it didn't sit well with his stomach. He really wished that Zack got him a ginger ale.

"It's good stuff. Tea and chocolate, and the lady at the counter here always give me extra whipped cream and sprinkles. Be careful, though, there is a cinnamon stick in there somewhere."

He watched as Zack found what looked like a twig and swirled the remaining whipped cream into the liquid. "I don't know," he said lowly and pushed the cup back towards Zack. He appreciated his effort to make him feel better, but he didn't think he was up to drinking such a sweet and odd-sounding beverage.

"Oh, come on, Cloud," Zack said, pushing the cup back. "It'll do you a world of good."

"But … "

He looked up at Zack who was giving his famous puppy eyes. He sighed heavily and tried to take a sip but first encountered the whipped cream. He had to lap some up with his tongue so that he could get at the warm liquid below. He finally was able to get a small and tentative sip.

His eyes grew wide and he looked over at Zack who beamed at him. "See, I told you it was good. Well, I'll see you later."

Cloud looked at the drink in his hand and grinned. "This is totally awesome!"

* * *

Zack blinked as he arrived on the platform, looking for Cloud. He remembered that he had promised to buy him dinner. He stopped cold and stared at the scene in front of him. It took him a moment to realize that it was Cloud that was bouncing in front of the other troops who were laughing with him.

"Oh! Zack. Zack! Zack, Zack, Zack," Cloud said and ran towards him. Zack was a little startled as Cloud grabbed him and dragged him forward. "We were just talking about this great place on the upper level where they serve the most awesome noodles. Then, there is this place on the lower level that sells the best –- best - mochas with whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkles, which are better than the chocolate ones, but you can have both if you ask. The girl was damn cute behind the counter and gave me a cookie with my drink. Did you know that they steam the milk in those things? Hey, Zack! So, where are we gong to eat? I am so hungry and thirsty! We need to get some more of those chai things with chocolate and whipped cream and those cinnamon sticks. That was yummy."

Zack finally came out of his shock and threw his arm around Cloud's shoulders and pulled him to his chest while he put his hand over the hyper man's mouth. He looked over to the other troopers, who were looking on in amusement. They each had a coffee cup in their hands and he saw that there were three discarded ones by Cloud's gunny sack.

"How many did he have?"

One of the men chuckled. "I think he was on his third of the mochas. He had a cappuccino while we were on the lower end of Junon."

Cloud was trying to talk through his hand. He was also trying to wiggle out of his grip and Zack was very aware of his lips moving against his fingers.

"I think you've had enough," Zack said as he felt a tongue on the back of his hand. He pulled his hand away and pushed the smaller man away from him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to say something! I'm hungry and I want noodles and I …" Zack quickly pulled him close to him again and covered his mouth back up. Cloud was wiggling so much that he was vibrating. His eyes were nearly glowing from the amount of caffeine he ingested.

He's all yours, sir," one of the troopers responded.

"He's going to crash hard," another said with a chuckle before finishing his own drink.

Cloud was trying a new tactic to get out of his grip and began to push against him and squirm. He was still trying to talk, even though it was muffled behind his hand. Zack had no choice but to let go as his body was reacting inappropriately in front of the other men.

"Ha!" Cloud said in triumph as he moved out of reach with a rather large smile on his face. "So are we going to go eat? I am really, really, really hungry and I want to have a burger. Already had noodles, so we should go get a burger and fries and cake. I want a cake for dessert. I saw some wonderful cakes at the lower district that were full of raspberry filling and I want to … oh, we should go to that place …"

Zack crossed his arms as he started to tune out the cute babble that was flowing out of his normally silent friend.

The other men had left him and Cloud alone and he found himself following the caffeine-hyper Cloud as they walked to the tram to get to the upper level.

"… You know I got that cookie with the cashews in it and she was cute and she even gave me a little kiss." Zack was startled as Cloud rushed to his side and jumped up to place a small quick kiss on his cheek. "Like that. She turned so red, just like you are, but I got the cookie out of it. I'm starving for some protein so maybe we should go for a steak instead. Can you afford a steak and …"

Zack was indeed red. His cheeks were on fire where his lips had touched him. Cloud began to pull on his arm as they moved to the tram. Apparently, that was where the restaurant Cloud wanted to go to was. Cloud continued to babble about how hungry he was again.

"… totally going to have that chocolate tea thing after a long trip. It totally settled my stomach and I feel so much better and I have so much energy and …"

The tram door opened.

"… I hate these things, they are so high up and this one isn't on a cable though. I hate cables, they swing back and forth and it feels like you are going to fall and I hate that …"

Zack let himself be dragged into the tram as Cloud leaned to look out the window and began to talk about the view of the ocean. Zack smiled and decided that he had to take matters into his own hands and grabbed Cloud.

After that little kiss, no matter how innocent Cloud may have meant it, Zack was determined to find out if there was more behind it. He pulled the smaller man into his lap and pulled him close. He chuckled at the small 'eep' that came out of him. "Sit down and take a few deep breaths, please."

Cloud's face turned brilliant red and he tried to get out of his lap, but Zack kept his grip firm. "You need to calm down. Breathe in. Breathe out." Zack demonstrated and Cloud began to comply. Cloud's bright blue eyes were almost sparkling as he looked at him. Zack could still feel how he was almost vibrating with the amount of sugar and caffeine. He was hoping the shiver he just felt was because of something more.

"I saw a lot of Junon today, it's a pretty big town …"

"Cloud!" Zack said with a chuckle and squeezed those sides. "Take another deep breath."

Cloud took in a deep breath and let it out a bit shakily. Zack liked how Cloud's eyes sparkled and his lips opened as he took the deep breaths. The flush was not leaving his cheeks but the look on his face told him that the color was not from embarrassment any longer.

Zack squeezed the waist of the young blond man and smiled at him. "I bet I can give you a better kiss than that girl." Cloud's eyes grew wider and Zack felt the body tense on him. Before he lost his nerve, he leaned in and captured the warm lips with his own. It was so much more than the peck on the cheek Cloud gave him, and he tasted the sweet beverages on his lips as he deepened it. He pressed the kiss as he moved his tongue into the passive mouth and was thrilled when Cloud responded, even if it was a bit hesitant.

He lingered on the kiss a bit before he pulled back and admired the young man in his lap. Cloud looked more relaxed now as he was slouched against him, looking a little dazed. Zack couldn't help but grin as he saw Cloud look up at him with a half smile and hooded eyes. Cloud spoke in a small whisper, "That kiss was better."

Zack chuckled and squeezed Cloud to ensure that he stayed close. "You're cute when you're hyper."

"I am not cute and I am not hyper!" Cloud said, trying to look angry. He poked his finger into his chest. "And what the hell is the deal with that kiss, anyway? You are supposed to be like my superior officer or something and this is totally abusing your power. You can't be all handsome hero dude and then hit on me like that. You shouldn't get a guy's hope up with that kind of teasing!"

Zack leaned forward so that his nose was nearly touching Cloud's. He watched as those bright blue eyes nearly crossed to look at him. "Who says that I'm teasing you?"

The tram started to move, causing them to sway slightly. Zack forced himself not to give Cloud another kiss, but kept a firm grip on the man in his lap. He did admire the stunned look on Cloud's face as he processed the information that he just received.

Cloud remained on his lap but was remarkably silent, despite the early babble. Cloud wouldn't look up at him and Zack was starting to get a little worried.

The tram was at its mid point when Cloud finally spoke. "So," he trailed the word out and finally looked at him again. "Are you going to buy me another one of those chocolate chais?"

"Sure."

"And dinner?"

"Sure."

"And I can get more kisses?"

Zack smiled and leaned close so he could whisper, "And more." He gave Cloud a small kiss on his lips and pulled back.

"You better not be teasing," Cloud said and he moved forward to deepen the kiss.

* * *

Kunsel watched Zack and a blond infantryman get off the tram. He had some important information to give Zack.

He stopped cold at the sight of Zack suddenly wrapping an arm around the cadet's waist as they walked down the street. It was not the type of move that one simply did to a buddy. It was the type of move when there was 'more' expected. He watched as Zack leaned in and whispered something in the ear of the other, and watched the blond blush and smile brightly. He could feel the tension between the two even from the distance that he was.

Kunsel forgot what he was supposed to tell Zack and pulled out his phone to take some pictures. After all, he could never turn down the opportunity for information like this. The fan clubs would pay a mint for this; he knew Zack would pay him even more.

Especially if they were going to kiss like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I giggled so hard because Twitter CloudCrisis was just saying that he was wired on caffeine as I was finishing this up. It was absolutely perfect timing.
> 
> And I couldn't resist the end part to close things up a little bit. Kunsel always knows what is going, the little sneak.
> 
> Anyway... I hope you like this Chocolate-Chai358!


End file.
